Child of the Moon
by mourningafter
Summary: She lost her mother. She never knew her father. She's supposed to follow the plan her mother left for her. And she does, but little does she know what is waiting ahead of her. but what does the order have to do with her? and what connections does he have
1. Death and an Introduction

A/N: you know the drill, don't own it, want to, but i can't. so i create my own stories. i only own what you know recognize. the rest is left to JKR. bless that woman! on with the story....

A girl, no older than sixteen, was pacing in the hallway of St. Mungo's Hospital. She was waiting to claim a body. A dead body. She had been called earlier that morning, when she was at her school in Ireland. She had been told that someone had been murdered, and that she needed to come as soon as possible to see if it was her mother. Her mother was an Auror, for the British Ministry of Magic. Her mother was one of the few Aurors that were sent after the supporters, Death Eaters, of Lord Voldemort. They were all captured. They were tortured endlessly for several hours. They were either dead or tortured into madness. Her mother was one of the two that were dead. After pacing for a good hour or two, she was finally called into the morgue. She was lead by a Mediwizard to a table in the middle of the cold, dank room. On the table there was a body covered by a white linen sheet. The Mediwizard pulled back the top of the sheet to reveal the head of the body. The head was covered with long dark auburn hair and skin so pale that it barely made the face look real.  
"Is this her?" the Mediwizard asked. "Yes." the young girl said, and then paused wanting to ask a question, "How did she die?"  
"Well, from what we know, She was assaulted by the Crucio Curse multiple times, and was eventually killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. How do you know this woman?"  
"She was my mother"  
  
The young girl was now an orphan. One of the few in the Wizarding World. She remained in London, and was desperate to find a way to be closer to her remaining family. Only a few distant cousins and her uncle were the remnants of her mother's family. She needed to find her uncle, badly. Her mother said that if anything were to happen to her, that she should go and stay with her brother in London. Her mother also had instructions for her. She had made them several years earlier just to be safe. She didn't want to leave her child alone in the world.  
The instructions told her that she was to go to the Leaky Cauldron, and go to Diagon Alley. Once she got there, she was to go to Gringotts and empty out her vault and her mothers vault. She was to get everything she needed in Diagon Alley. She did as the instructions said. She had difficulty finding The Leaky Cauldron. But when she got there, she found that someone was waiting for her. A mountain of man, he must have been at least seven or eight feet tall. He was nearly the size of five grown men together. He had unkempt hair and beard.  
"Are you Nola?" the Huge Man asked.  
"Depends on who's asking" the girl responded. She had been taught to be skeptical about people's intentions. It was usually taken as her being cynical, but her mother believed it would keep her safe.  
"Your mother had a plan for you, if she were to die. That Hogwarts would accept you, and be your guardians. I'm here to help you get what you need." the Huge Man said.  
"I'm supposed to go to my Uncle's" Nola said. She tried to be as insistent as she could be.  
"You and Professor Dumbledore will have to work that out. I was told to bring you to Hogwarts. No exceptions." the Huge Man said with a stern look on his face.  
"What's your name?" Nola asked curiously.  
"The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" he replied, "Call me Hagrid."


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: Here we go again! I got two reviews in the first chapter, and it was up for maybe a day or two. THANK YOU!!! erm...Same as before don't own. Oh Man, I wish I did. Well, maybe just Lupin and Sirius.

The next thing they knew, Nola and Hagrid had finished getting what she needed. They were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and they needed to get to Hogwarts.  
"We're not going to Floo are we?" Nola asked.  
"We have no other choice." Hagrid replied.  
"I've always hated traveling this way," she said as she made a look of disgust on her face "I usually get sick to my stomach."  
"We should've bought a bucket. We need to hurry. Dumbledore'll be expectin' us." Hagrid said.  
He grabbed a handful of the dust in the pot hanging out of the brick of the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled "HOGWARTS." He then vanished into the emerald flames. Nola did just what he had done. When the emerald flames appeared she felt the familiar feeling of being pulled by a hook into her belly button. Her face turned a green to match the emerald flames. She crash-landed into a very old and dusty fireplace. The fireplace was in an office full of odd trinkets, moving paintings and a huge collection of books behind glass doors. In between two staircases was a huge desk full of papers. A tall, lanky man with long silver hair and a long silver beard wearing dark blue wizard robes was sitting behind the desk.  
"Hello, Nola" the man said, "Thank you, Hagrid. You may leave, if you feel everything is ready, if you wish. And Nola, please sit and try to make yourself comfortable." She placed her bags and packages on both sides of her and the chair. The young girl sat in a wooden chair in front of the desk. She crossed her legs and tried to be as comfortable as her mind would allow. The elderly wizard escorted the giant of man out the doors of his office. When he returned, Nola was still trying to be comfortable in the wooden chair, and was failing miserably.  
"Now, I suppose your wondering a few things," the wizard began, "Let me begin by introducing myself. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would you prefer to ask questions or for me to just speak?"  
"I have a question" Nola replied.  
"Please. I'm all ears" Dumbledore said.  
"Why am I here instead of being with my uncle?" she asked.  
"Ah, yes. I wondered if you would ask this. Your mother, the other teachers here, and myself made a plan of action if she were ever to die, or be killed. Part of it was that you would come right here after her death. No exceptions. I was to be the temporary guardian. It is a safety precaution. To protect you." Dumbledore answered.  
"From Voldemort?" Nola asked, without the common flinching with the name.  
"Yes, and the Death Eaters. Your mother was never sure why, but Voldemort wanted revenge on her. Most likely because she tried to save her friends from him. Your mother was an amazing woman. She always had patience with everyone. Let's hope that she passed that on to you." Dumbledore said with a small smile.  
"Perhaps, we should meet another time, and discuss this once things are straightened out." Dumbledore continued, "What do you know about this school?"  
"Nothing at all." she responded.  
"Fair enough. I will simplify this; otherwise we would spend all day in here. I'm sure that you would rather be out and meeting people. I must say that you were very lucky to come here so near the beginning of the year. We have four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into a house, in the next few moments. And that will be your home. If you ever wonder about the history of the school, I would suggest 'Hogwarts, A History'. I can arrange for you to have a guide to help you find your way around. You can get lost here very easily. I did often enough in my days here." said Dumbledore. He walked over to a nearby bookcase. On top of it was a very old, very worn looking traveling hat. He seized the hat from its place on the bookcase. Then, he walked over to Nola and placed the hat on her head.  
"This is the sorting hat. It belonged to one of the school founders." Dumbledore informed Nola.  
"I sense immense potential here. Potential to be great. A well-rounded mind. Ah, yes, what I was looking for…plenty of courage in this one…then, it better be Gryffindor." The hat spoke with a low and rather rumbled voice. It was tired and old.  
"Ah, the same house as your parents, no less." he began "Shall we get you settled in?"  
She nodded, with an exhausted expression on her face. "I've never been so tired in my life." And with that she grabbed her load of bags and packages, and followed Dumbledore out the door and to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Dumbledore and Nola arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady, dressed in pink silk. "This will be your home. You will share a dormitory with four other girls in your year. This house will like a family while you are at Hogwarts. Your dormitory is to your right and down the stairs. Your trunk and broom have been brought down and should be awaiting your arrival on an empty bed." Dumbledore explained patiently. He was about to continue speaking until the painting before them interrupted him.  
"Are you planning on standing there all day or going inside?" the Fat Lady within the painting asked rather rudely.  
"One moment please." Dumbledore responded patiently as ever, "Are you prepared to meet your housemates?"  
"As ready as I ever will be." Nola responded, still exhausted from her long day.  
"Password?" the pink lady asked.  
"Lionus Cordis" Dumbledore declared to the painting.  
With the swing of the Fat Lady's arm the painting swung open, allowing them to enter the common room. Luckily it was empty, apart from the house elves cleaning it up. They continued to work even though Dumbledore was present. "I believe that the students are still at dinner in the Great Hall. You may accompany me or remain here to start becoming adjusted to it here." Dumbledore said to Nola with a hint of hope that she would go and eat.  
"I think I'll just stay here and take a nap." she responded as she fought off a yawn.  
"Very well then. I will come and see how you are doing in a few days. If you have any problems you may talk to the head of your house, Professor McGonagall." He stated. He then, turned around and began to walk out the portrait entrance.  
"Professor!" Nola called out after him. He turned around to face Nola. "Thank you." she finished. He smiled and nodded. Dumbledore then left Gryffindor tower. Nola, still holding her bags and few packages, walked down the stairs to find seven dormitories each of which were labeled for a different year. She was in the sixth year girl's dormitory. She slowly walked towards it and unlatched the door to open it. She apprehensively opened the door, not knowing what to expect. She found five double sized canopy beds in a circular stone room. The bed farthest from the door was hers, as her trunk and broom were lying side by side on the bed. She removed her trunk and then her broom and placed them on the floor near the bed. She then took off her shoes and pulled back the sheets on the bed. She laid down and pulled the sheets back over her. Before she knew it, she had given in to Morpheus.


	3. Rude Awakenings

A/N: don't own harry potter. i own nola and my twisting of the plot. everything else is jkr's. bless that woman.

She had awoken to the sounds of the door loudly opening followed by teenage females chatting. "I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend. It's not as if he's a hunchback. Every girl I've ever talked to says he absolutely handsome, especially with the heroism thing he has going on."  
"I know! He's one of the most wanted guys in the school. But I guess he's waiting for the right girl, or something like that."  
"That's just gonna make him even more wanted. But he's…" The girls stopped talking when they saw Nola asleep in the empty bed. Their voices dropped to whispers.  
"Lavender, who is that?"  
"Do you think I know? I've been with you all day, Parvati." Lavender responded.  
"Maybe we should wake her up and ask her." Parvati suggested. Parvati walked towards Nola's bed and began to shake her. Nola almost immediately jumped up.  
"What the hell?" Nola said rather loudly.  
"What's your name?" Parvati asked bluntly.  
"Nola" Nola responded. She sat up and removed the covers from atop of her. She stood up as Parvati asked her another question.  
"Why are you here?" Parvati asked.  
"My mother was murdered" Nola responded. She put her shoes back on, and grabbed the book that was on her nightstand and walked out of the room, back up the stairs to the common room.  
Once she arrived in the common room, she looked for an open chair. She found one near the fireplace. It was an old and lumpy armchair. But it looked comfortable, and it was. She sat down and immediately pulled her legs up onto the chair and began to read. Not a half hour had passed until someone clearing their throat as they stood over her interrupted her. She stopped reading and looked up at the person.  
"Can I help you?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
"I saw you sitting over here alone and I thought I would come and keep you company." the male responded.  
He then stuck out his hand and said "The name's Seamus Finnigan." She shook his hand and then continued to read where she had left off.  
"You must be new. I would've remembered such a beautiful face." he said as he looked at her. She continued to read as if she hadn't heard him.  
"Where'd you come from?" he asked her. Again, she continued to read.  
"I said where did you come from?" he said as if he were talking to a person hard of hearing. This time she didn't continue to read. She was agitated now. "Do you mind I'm trying to read! Stop Bloody Staring At Me!" she nearly yelled. Her outburst had gotten the attention of the entire common room.  
"I was just trying to be friendly." he said as his face turned beat red. He mumbled a sorry as he got up and walked away. She tried to continue reading but, couldn't. Shortly after Seamus departed, another male got up and walked over to Nola. "You shouldn't have been so rude to Seamus. He was just trying to be nice." the male said. "I've had a long day, and a bad week." Nola responded. "What could have been so bad about it that it caused you to outburst like that?" the male asked.  
"You don't even want to know." she answered.  
"Try me. I know plenty about things going bad." he said with a bit of confidence.  
"I'm not about to tell my life to a stranger." she said.  
"Would it help if we went somewhere else, preferably less crowded, and I told you a bit about myself?" he asked.  
"Possibly." she said skeptically.  
"Let's go then" he said as he offered his hand for her to take. She looked at his hand with more skepticism. "I'm not going to bite." he said trying to be reassuring. She placed her feet back on the floor and took his hand. He led her out of the common room and Gryffindor Tower. "Where are we going to go?" she asked him.  
"The library." he responded. "Nearly no one is in there on a Friday night"  
It was a rather long walk to the library. He never once let go of Nola's hand. He led her into the library, and into a corner with 4 armchairs. He then let go of her hand. Nola sat down in chair across from where he was standing. He sat down in the chair he was standing in front of.  
"My name is Harry Potter. I'm an orphan. The same psycho that is now trying to kill me murdered my parents. Everyone I've ever met knows who I am. Everyone I ever hold dear is either dead or may be killed by Voldemort.," he said. He was about to apologize out of habit after saying Voldemort but when she didn't flinch it just became "Sor… you didn't flinch when I said Voldemort."  
"I'm used to the name. My mother taught me that if you can't say someone's name due to fear, then you will live in fear." Nola responded.  
"Where was I?" he asked.  
"Something about people you hold dear dying or being killed. Are you sure that you have no problem sharing this with me?" Nola asked.  
"It's nothing that hasn't been publicly said before." he responded.  
"Then you're not really telling me about you." she commented, "I don't want to learn about the 'Famous Harry Potter"  
"Sorry to waste your time" he said dejectedly. He slumped into his chair.  
"Why did I have a feeling that you were going to take that the wrong way?" she asked herself out loud.  
"How was I supposed to take it?" Harry asked angrily.  
"You said you didn't want to learn about me. Point. Blank. Period."  
"I said I didn't want to learn about the 'Famous Harry Potter'." she said beginning to get angry, "I never said that I didn't want to learn about Harry Potter. Don't jump to conclusions! That's why people bloody well stay alone!" She stood up quickly, so quickly that she knocked over the armchair that she was sitting in, and left the library in a huff. Harry was left there feeling bad, more so than he already was. With in the last half year, he had lost his godfather, found out why Voldemort was after him, faced Voldemort for the fifth time, and taken on the fate of the whole Wizarding World. Harry, had also, caught himself daydreaming about his own death, and how he could make it come true. He could sense something about this new girl, not with the inner eye that he didn't possess, but just from watching her sit and hearing her talk a bit, by her behavior, and her body language, she seemed to be in a similar place to Harry. At first he thought, she may just be that way by nature, but now, he believes that she has just recently gone through something traumatic, very traumatic.


	4. Lost and Found

When Nola left the library, she hadn't realized that she had no idea where she was going. She had no idea where she was. She had gotten to the moving staircases, and some paintings had told her that it was no use to go on the stairs. "They just make it worse. You could wander around here for days, if you kept going on those bloody things.", the painting of Lady Viola told her. She had just sat down on a windowsill, hoping that someone would pass her by. A few hours went by, no one had gone near her. She had fallen asleep for the second time that day. She was rudely awoken by sounds of people whispering.  
"Bloody Prat!" a male voice whispered, "Bastard nearly stole my bloody map"  
"You shouldn't leaving it lying around then anyone could try to use it." a second male voice whispered back.  
"No one knows the passwords except us." the first voice responded, "Do they"  
"Not unless someone says them a bit more quiet from now on." the second one said.  
The voices stopped almost directly in front of Nola. "Who's that then?" the first voice said.  
"Duno, can't see well enough" second voice responded, "Check it on the map. Lumos"  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." the first voice responded. Nola heard the crackling of parchment being unfolded and refolded.  
"Look at what it says." the first voice continued. "No name. Just that she's in Gryffindor. Should we help her back to the tower?" the second voice said.  
"Yeah, she looks to be asleep though. Go over there and get her." the first voice said.  
The body of the second voice seemed to have appeared out of thin air; he slowly made his way over to Nola on the windowsill. Just when he was about to pick her up he heard a voice say something.  
"You touch me and I hurt you"  
Nola opened her eyes to see the person she had left in the library, Harry. He looked utterly confused, and with no reason to.  
"What're you doing here?" he asked her, still talking in a whisper.  
"I got lost." she whispered back.  
"We'll take you back. Come on" he whispered to her. He urged her to come with him, but she didn't move.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "It's part of what I do." he said, "Come on! We gotta go before Filch comes, and we get caught." She got off the windowsill and followed him, which it seemed that he was leading her to the wall. Suddenly two hands appeared out of nowhere and opened up a cloak. "Hurry up! He's coming!" the male inside of the cloak said. Harry and Nola bolted inside of the cloak. Then, they moved themselves up against the wall until Filch passed. Harry subconsciously wrapped his arms around Nola at her waist and pushed her against him. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, passed by without a glance in their direction. Once Filch and Mrs. Norris left the hall, they could go the opposite way. "We best get going" Harry said. The three left the hall quickly and without looking back. They moved quickly and quietly through the halls of Hogwarts. As they made their way back to Gryffindor tower, paintings were snoring and muttering in their sleep. They arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady. The first thing they heard was the pink lady trying again, and failing miserably, to break the glass goblet. "Lionus Cordis" Harry whispered. The pink lady opened the door, not knowing where the voice came from. They walked through the corridor after the painting into the common room. There was only one person in there, and she was preoccupied with schoolwork. She was wearing muggle clothing, more specifically, jeans and a sweatshirt. The girl was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with many books and sheets of parchment spread about near her. The three of them were quietly walking until the yet to be named boy rammed himself into the nearest chair causing a rather loud "Ouch!" to expel from his mouth. The girl didn't bother to look up but to just say "Hello Ron. Hello Harry. Been out and about again"  
Harry pulled the cloak off of them. The girl then looked up just expecting to see Ron and Harry. But, instead, she saw a girl with them. Nola saw the girl look at her with confusion.  
"Wondering who I am?" Nola asked the girl.  
"Yes, I am." the girl responded.  
"I'm Nola, I just got here today. I'm still relatively new." Nola stated.  
"I'm Hermione Granger." the girl responded as she stood up, "Welcome to Gryffindor"  
"Your name's Nola?" Harry asked interrupting Hermione from speaking again.  
"Has been for sixteen years." Nola replied.  
"What's your last name?" Ron spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
"Lupin" she stated.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces all changed to that of shock. Ron looked like he might piss himself.  
"Did you say Lupin?" Harry asked to clarify.  
"Yea, what of it?" Nola replied.  
"Nothing. It's just that the name isn't very common." Hermione answered before Ron and Harry could make idiots out of themselves. "We better go to bed soon." Hermione said to change the subject. They each went their separate ways to their dormitories and went to sleep.  
Harry heard just one thing before he went off with Morpheus.  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
It wasn't a voice of any one he knew.  
And, it definitely was not anyone with in the castle.

The next morning, Nola was awakened by a rather loud hiss, and then a scream. "The bleedin' cat almost ate me!" Lavender screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Hermione walked over to where the cat was sitting below Lavender. Lavender was standing on her bed, clinging to the curtains for support. Nola sat up and pulled the covers off of her. Hermione picked up the cat and began to pet it. "The cat wouldn't eat you," Hermione began "You use too much perfume, he'd be hacking it up for days"  
"Just keep it away from me!" Lavender said still frightened.  
Nola at this point at gotten out of bed and was rummaging through her trunk to find clean clothes to wear. This is was a rather pointless task. She didn't like to do laundry. The only clean clothes she found were her muggle clothes, jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed.  
When she had returned from the bathroom, Hermione was dressed and waiting for her.  
"Hungry?" Hermione asked.  
"I could eat an entire hippogriff." Nola responded, "I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday"  
Hermione led her out of the girl's dormitory, and into the common room, where Ron and Harry appeared to be waiting. But, were in the middle of a chess match. Harry was loosing pitifully. Hermione told them that when they were done, She and Nola would be in the Great Hall. Then were then on their way to breakfast.  
Not ten minutes later they were just outside the doors, Hermione stopped Nola from opening the door to give her a warning. "Be prepared for anything, you never will know what exactly will happen here"  
Nola gave her a confused look, but opened the heavy door with a bit of strength. Hermione walked in after her, then proceeded to pass Nola and lead her to where she, Ron and Harry would normally sit. As soon as Nola sat down she quickly began to pile pancakes, fruit, and syrup onto her plate. Not shortly after the two girls had arrived, the boys joined them. Ron was aghast at the fact that Nola had more food on her plate than he did. And he is usually the one shoving food into to his mouth, like there is no tomorrow. Nola had three rather large helpings of pancakes. Once she started the second one, Harry and Hermione joined Ron in watching her eat, while still putting food into their own mouths. She didn't notice until she was done eating. "What?" she asked. "I haven't eaten for two days"  
Once they were all through with breakfast they decided to go for a walk and sit down near the lake. It was mostly so they could try to get to know Nola, and have her become acquainted with them. While walking to the lake, Hermione and Ron ran off ahead of Harry and Nola, leaving them alone for the second time in twenty-four hours. They walked in silence until Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
"I want to apologize about last night. I'm beginning to over react to things." Harry said hoping that it would spark a conversation. In the recent years past, he hasn't liked awkward silences.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said, "You're not the only one who over reacts. I've done it all my life"  
"If you don't mind me asking," he began, "why did you come so late after the start of term"  
"Honestly I don't know how to answer that without giving every detail up." she said. "I don't like sharing everything at once"  
"Share what you want to, or what you can" Harry said, hoping that she would continue to talk.  
"My mother died not to long ago. I never really did have a family besides her. And then, Hogwarts intervened and I'm here." she said with a bit of sorrow present in her voice and face.  
"We've found one thing we have in common." Harry said. Nola replied by giving a confused look.  
"Lack of family." Harry said making eye contact with her. And finally seeing some of the pain inside one another. This was interrupted by Ron yelling for them to catch up. Nola ran up ahead of Harry and he watched her run. He then ran to catch up with his friends, feeling a little bit better than he had in the last few months.


End file.
